


The Aftermath

by Ashery24



Series: Angel and Demon AU (Sally Face) [2]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon blood and gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Is mpreg with angels and demons?, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: "Travis tried to show comfort to Sal. He knew that when Sal demanded so much of him in sex it was because the memories of the murders tormented him"
Relationships: Past Sal fisher/Larry Johnson, Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Series: Angel and Demon AU (Sally Face) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758673
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I continue with my AU.

Sal snuggled closer to Travis. They were both lying there, naked after a long, hard and strenuous round of sex.

Travis gently ran his hand through Sal's light blue hair as Sal simply let himself be loved.

Travis tried to show comfort to Sal. He knew that when Sal demanded so much of him in sex it was because the memories of the murders tormented him. Travis sighed, thinking how difficult it had to be for someone to kill so many people. Sal still had nightmares filled with the blood of his loved ones.

When he woke up from those nightmares he curled up on himself as he repeated, whispering. "I had no choice"

Travis knew that Sal had had no choice. Sal knew that too, but sometimes he needed to convince himself again.

He still remembered. The Endless One, controlling so many angels...Terrence, on his last breath telling him what to do...Sal need to quickly kill all those who had been affected before the darkness spread further.

Luckily Larry had not been infected. Sal had seen it in his eyes.

Unfortunately, the angels who had judged him had not believed him.

Part of Sal understood that. The Endless One was a myth in the angelic community.

The other party hated them. They had tortured and deformed his face to confess "the truth". He had been cast out of heaven and condemned to be a demon.

Sal absentmindedly ran his hand over the scars, lost in thought. Travis kissed his hand, calming his thoughts.

Sal smiled at him in appreciation, calmer.

But then a cry sounds in the apartment, breaking the calm. Sal went to get up, but Travis stopped him. He smiled at Sal kindly and stood up.

He quickly approached the adjoining room, where there was a baby. A baby that would have to be asleep.

Travis lulled the baby, running his hands through the light blue hair, just like Sal's. Calmer, brown eyes looked at Travis, love in them.

Travis knew the baby was not his. Travis knew the baby was from Sal and Larry's past relationship. But Travis knew that he loved that baby as if it were his and he would forever.

Just like he loved Sal.

**Author's Note:**

> The inclusion of the baby was a last minute thing but I liked the idea.


End file.
